rocketpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon: Greg's Biographical timeline
Here follows a mixed timeline of real life, in-series, and or plausible events within the Rocket Power fan universe. Depending on any various random points in actual history, or real history within the Rocket Power universe, any and all events can be added. Note: This timeline is almost on par with Scott's timeline (in terms characters and events) albeit with some non-canon date of births. Arrows (<>) indicate fictional or non-canon dates. 231.4 million B.C. *The first dinosaurs appear. 35,000 B.C. * Paleo-Indians begin to move across North America. (towards modern day California and Texas especially) 12,000 B.C *Cave men are tought Teamwork trough the means of football shaped stones. 3500 B.C. *3500BC the first word is written, it reads: Shoobies 400 A.D. *410: The western Roman empire beefs it, literally. 1090s *1096: The first crusades are organized to retake the holy land. *1099: Jerusalem is succesfully captured by shoobies. *1099: Crusaders eliminate the shoobies in Jerusalem, saying that it was their land first. 1500s *1510: First early use of the name "California" depicted in Greek mythology, using gold tools and weapons in the early 16th Century romance novel Las Sergas de Esplandian (The Adventures of Esplandian) by Spanish author Garci Rodriguez de Montalvo. Although, from that time until the 1530s and 1540s, California was simply thought to be just an island (the off shore islands, and Baja California) rather than a large stretch of land, connected to a far much larger country size land mass. *1542: The first recorded European exploration of the California coast by Portuguese explorer and adventurer Juan Rodriguez Cabrillo. He sailed from present day San Diego, to as far north as Pt. Reyes. *1579-6-7: Sir Francis Drake lands somewhere along the California coast, with his likely point of ashore being in or around Drakes Cove. - For the next 200 years, California would have slightly less interest to foreign explorer's until the mid 1760s. 1700s *1743: The first recorded use of an individual on Skate-like devices in England, though the inventor of the contraption is unknown. *1849: Louis Legrange of France, designs the first Inline skates. *1760 ~ 1780: The first recorded Roller skate inventions by Belgian John Joseph Merlin. *1769-7-14 ~ 1770-1-24: The Portola Expedition. The first Spanish and European land entry into present day California, United States. *1796-7-28: The first ever recorded earthquake in California history is felt during the Portola Expedition. *1769-7-16: The city of San Diego is founded. *1770: Tito is ritually summoned for the first time. *1774 ~ 1776: The American Revolution. *1775-6-14: The United States Army is established. *1775-11-10: The United States Marine Corps is established. *1775-10-13: The United States Navy is established. *1776-6-29: The city of San Francisco is founded. *1776-7-4: United States Declaration of Independence. The original 13 Colonies of Britan become independent, and form the United States of America. *1781-9-4: The city of Los Angeles is founded. *1790-8-4: The United States Coast Guard is established. *1796: Surfing as an art, was first described by Joseph Banks onboard the HMS Endeavour during the first voyage of Captain James Cook, serving as a central part of ancient Polynesian culture and predates European contact. 1800s *1819: The first modern patended Roller skate is designed in France by M. Petitbled. *1848-1-24 ~ 1855: The California Gold Rush. *1850-9-9: California enters the Union becoming the 31st state. *1857-1-9: The largest earthquake ever felt in Southern California occurs in and around Fort Tejon. *1861-4-12 ~ 1865-5-9: California's involvement in the American Civil War, California formally joins the Union, with some L.A. and Imperial county based militia banding together and joining the South's cause. *1863-1-4: James Plimpton invents the "Rocking" skate, the first Roller skates with four wheels with some improved functions. *1876: The Railroad hub town of Indio in Riverside County is founded. *1876: William Brown and Joseph Henry Hughes, draw up the patents for ball or Roller bearings for bicycles and carriages. Hughes patent included all the elements of an adjustable system. These two men are thus responsible for modern day Roller skate and Skateboard wheels. The toe-stop was also patented around this time. *1883-11-8: George Freeth, often credited as the "Father of Modern Surfing" is born in Oahu, Hawaii. *1884: Further improvement upon the Roller skate design by Levant M. Richarson for placing steel ball bearings into skate wheels to reduce friction, allowing skaters to increase their speed with minimum effort. *1886: <> The beachfront city of Ocean Shores is founded. - From this point up to 1899, California enjoyed a period of rapid growth, such a Railroad construction, large employment of laborer's, Telegraph instalation, Water well construction, ect. 1900s * 1901-9-14: Theodore Roosevelt is sworn in as the 26th President. * 1907: George Freeth is brought to California from Hawaii, to demonstrate surfboard riding as a publicity stunt to promote the opening of the Los Angeles-Redondo-Huntington railroad. Freeth surfed at Huntington Beach pier and traveled up and down the coast demonstrating surfing and lifegaurd skills. * 1909-3-4: William H. Taft is sworn in as the 27th President. * 1909 4-4:Twister gets out of a time loop and starts the movie studio Warner Bros. 1910s * 1912: James Matthias Jordan Jr. formally brings surfing to the East Coast of the United States in Virginia Beach, Virginia, captivating and amazing many of the shoobies there. * 1913-3-4: Woodrow Wilson is sworn is as the 28th President. * 1914-7-28: World War I starts in Europe, with the primary trigger being the Assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand, and his wife Sophie. * 1915: Surfing is brought to Australia by the shoobies in Sydney, New South Wales. * 1917-4-6: The United States enters World War I on the side of the Shoobies. * Early 1918: The start of the Fiji Flu Pandemic. * 1918-11-11: World War I ends in an Shoobie Victory. * 1919-4-7: George Freeth succumbs to the Fiji Flu at age 35. 1920s *Late 1920: The Spanish Flu begins to die out. *1921-3-4: Warren G. Harding is sworn in as the 29th President. *1923-8-2: Calvin Coolidge is sworn in as the 30th President. *1929-3-4: Herbert C. Hoover is sworn in as the 31st President. *1929: Surfing is first obsereved in the United Kingdom. Englands first "Big Wave Surfer" Lewis Rosenberg, takes to the waves off the British Coast. - Many parents of the adults in the series are born during this decade and the next. 1930s *1930-12-22: Richard "Larry" Stevenson, the inventor of the "Kicktail" design for the modern Skateboard, is born in Santa Monica, California. *Early to Mid 1930s: The Bearded man may have been born. *1933-1-5: Construction begins on the Golden Gate Bridge. *1933-3-4: Franklin D. Roosevelt is sworn in as the 32nd President. *1933-7-8: Construction of the San Francisco-Oakland Bay Bridge. *1933-5-31: <> Merv Stimpleton is born. *1934: California begins marking its North-South coastal highway's as California State Route 1. *1936-11-12: Completion of the San Francisco-Oakland Bay Bridge. *1937-4-19: Completion of the Golden Gate Bridge. *1937-7-7: World War II starts in Asia. *1939-9-1: World War II starts in Europe. 1940s * 1941-12-8: After the surprise attacks on the U.S. Naval fleet at Pearl Harbor, America Declares War on Japan and Germany. * 1943-4-25: <> Violet Stimpleton is born. * 1944-6-6: The Allies launch "Operation Overlord" The largest water born invasion in history. Securing the first big victory for the Allies. * 1945-4-12: Harry S. Truman is sworn in as the 33rd President. * 1945-4-16: "Trinity" The worlds first nuclear device is detonated in the New Mexico desert. * 1945-9-2 ~ 1945-10-25: World War II ends in an Allied victory, the United Nations is established. * 1945: Akagi Shigeru is born in Tokyo. * Mid to Late 1940s: Skateboarding as an art first originates in California from various surfers looking to get around on land, in the same way as they would in the water. * 1947: The Cold War begins. * 1947-9-18: The United States Air Force is established. * 1948-7-22: U.S. Coastguardsman Lt./Lifeguard Tice Ryan is born. * 1949-8-29: "RDS-1" The first Soviet nuclear test in the Kazakh desert. * 1949-11-9: <> Raoul Rodriguez is born. - It's likely many other unknown parents and characters in the series are born during this decade and the next two. 1950s * 1950-6-25 ~ 1953-7-27: The Korean War; an Armistice is signed to end hostilities, but not the war. * 1951-9-13: <> Sandy Rodriguez is born. * 1952-10-3: "Operation Hurricane" The first British nuclear test in far Western Australia. * 1953-1-20: Former five-star Gen. and first Supreme Commander of NATO Dwight D. Eisenhower, is sworn in as the 34th President. *Mid to Late 1950s: Merv marries Violet. *1957-3-11: <> Chester McGill is born. * 1958-6-23: <> Raymundo Rocket is born. * 1958: Akagi Shigeru evades police in game of chicken, starts to learn to play mahjong * 1959-7-21: <> Tito Makani is born in Hawaii. * 1958: The first retailed Skateboards become commercially available from Bill and Mark Richards in Dana Point, California. * 1959-9-26: American covert operations in Vietnam begin. - Merv Stimpleton served in the Korean War. - Richard "Larry" Stevenson also served in the Korean War as a Naval Engineer. 1960s * 1960-2-13: "Gerboise Bleue" The first nuclear test by France in the Algerian Sahara desert. * 1961-5-14: <> Danielle is born. * 1961-1-20: John F. Kennedy is sworn in as the 35th President. * 1961-10-30: "Ooga Bomba" Oogtar detonates the largest nuclear weapon ever in the Coney Island Disco Place. * 1962-4-24: <> Paula Dullard is born. * 1963-10-16/28: The Cuban Missile Crisis. * 1963-11-22: Lyndon B. Johnson is sworn in as the 36th President. * 1964: First major U.S. combat participation in the Vietnam War begins. * 1964-5-29: <> Doug Dullard is Born. * 1964-10-16: "596" First Chinese nuclear test in the Lop Desert. * 1965-7-30: <> Noelani Makani is born. * 1966-5-8: <> Conroy Blanc is born on the Caribbean island of Jamaica. * 1966-8-17: Rodney Mullen, credited as the father of "Modern Skateboarding", with the invention of various tricks such as the Kickflip, Heelflip, and the Ollie is born in Gainesville, Florida. * 1968-2-30: The "Battle of Hue" - United States Marines engage in heavy urban fighting in Hue City. * 1968-5-12: Pro Skateboarder Tony Hawk is born in Carlsbad, California to Frank and Nancy Hawk. * 1969-1-20: Richard M. Nixion is sworn in as the 37th President. * 1969: Richard "Larry" Stevenson, invents the "Kicktail" design for the Skateboard. A notable feature seen on many Skateboards today. - At one point, Noelani may have thought she was too young to mary in the Mid 1980s when she and Ray first met. - Most Baby boomers begin having children in this decade, with others over the next three decades. 1970s * Mid to Late 1970s: Raoul Rodriguez marries Sandy. * Mid 1970s: Chester McGill wins the Prince Waikikamukau competition via cheating; Chester's unfair victory eeks and bugs Raymundo for over the next 20 years. * 1974-8-9: Gerald R. Ford is sworn in as the 38th President. * 1975-4-30: "Fall of Saigon" - The Vietnam War ends when the last U.S. forces withdraw, along with countless South Vietnamese civilians fleeing the country onboard U.S. Army helicopter's and on Navy boats and Aircraft carriers. A Communist take over of South Vietnam ensures. * 1977-1-20: Jimmy E. Carter is sworn in as the 39th President. * 1979: The hostage crisis in Iran. * 1979-12-24: The Soviet Invasion of Afghanistan begins. * 1979: Soctt Olson and Brennan Olson of Minneapolis, Minnesota come across a pair of inline skates created in the 1960s, set about redesigning the skates using modern materials and attaching Ice hockey boots. A few years later Scott Olson began heavily promoting the new skates and launched the company Rollerblade, Inc. 1980s * Early to Mid 1980s: Any kids born to Merv and Violet Stimpleton would have likely reached Adulthood, found employment and moved out on their own. * 1980-4-24: "Operation Eagle Claw" - The failed SFOD-D mission to rescue American hostages in Tabas, Iran. * 1981-1-20: Ronald R. Reagan is sworn in as the 40th President. * 1983-10-25: "Operation Urgent Fury" - U.S. forces deploy to Grenada to restore democracy to the island. * 1988: Raymundo and Danielle get married. * 1988-7-28: <> Lars Rodriguez is born. * 1989-1-20: George H.W. Bush is sworn in as the 41st President. * 1989-2-15: The Soviet Union withdraws from Afghanistan. * 1989-5-9: <> Trent is born. * 1989-8-30: <> Trish is born. * 1989-9-3: <> Reggie Rocket is born. * 1989-10-10: <> Sherry is born. * 1989-10-17: A devastating magnitude 6.9 rocks San Francisco Bay Area. * 1989/1990: Akagi Shigeru visits Hawaii. Has chance encounter with Tito Makani at Luau, but no interaction ensues. * 1989-12-20: "Operation Just Cause" - U.S. Army Rangers deploy to Panama to apprehend Manuel Noriega. - Many kids born to Baby boomers like Raymundo, are born between the 1980s and 1990s. 1990s * 1990-1-1: <> Rare giant wasp size ants run amuk on the island of O'ahu, some vilagers start a witch hunt to find and eliminate the colony. The colony is torched and destroyed. Tito also takes part in this event, but is injured as a result. * 1990-1-31: Manuel Noriega surrenders to U.S. forces, after spending two and a half months hiding in a church. "Operation Just Cause" ends. * 1990-2-1: <> Cleo Rodriguez is born. * 1990-6-18: <> Otto Rocket is born. * 1990-7-19: <> Keoni Makani is born in Hawaii. * 1990-8-29: <> Twister Rodriguez is born. * 1990-11-3: <> Sammy Dullard is born in Hutchinson, Kansas. * 1990-8-2 ~ 1991-2-28: The Gulf War Iraq invades Kuwait, U.S., U.K. and other U.N. forces deploy to Saudi Arabia, Iraq is defeated six months later, Kuwait is liberated. * 1991-1-2: <> Theodore McGill is born in New Zeeland. * 1991-3-4: <> Oliver Van Rossum is born in Avila Beach, California. * 1991-4-7: <> Eddie Valentine is born. * 1991-12-26: The U.S.S.R. disolves, the Cold War ends. * 1992-6-28: A strong 7.3 eartquake jults the Coachella Valley. * 1992-12-9: "Operation Restore Hope" UNITAF- The U.S./U.N. effort in Somalia begins, U.S. Army and Marine forces deploy to Somalia. * 1993-1-20: Bill Clinton is sworn in as the 42nd President. * 1993-3-29: <> Sammy's younger brother Brian is born, but four weeks premature. Sadly, he passes away two weeks later. * 1993: Danielle passes away. * 1993-11-7: <> Scotty is born. * 1993-10-3/4: "Battle of Mogadishu" - U.S. Army Rangers, 1st SFOD-D, 160th SOAR, SEALs, and Air Force Pararescue, engage in heavy fighting, two MH-60 Black Hawks are shot down, a 17 hour fight ensues, 18 Americans, and over 300 Somalis lose their lives. Becoming the longest firefight since Vietnam. * 1994-1-17: A magnitude 6.7 hits the Reseda neighborhood of Los Angeles. * 1994: The Gung-Ho Gopher T.V. series may have started on marketwide Television channels. * 1994-3-4: <> MacKenzie Benders is born. * 1994-9-19 ~ 1995-3-31: "Operation Uphold Democracy" - U.S. forces deploy to Haiti to restore order. * Autumn 1995: <> Otto and Twister meet for the first time at their first day of kindergarten. * 1996: Sam's parents, Doug and Paula Dullard seperate. * Early to Mid 1999: Paula Dullard, now single, makes the decision to move to Ocean Shores, California. * Summer 1999: Paula and Sam arrive to Ozone Street in Ocean Shores, California, having just arrived from Kansas, the adventures begin!. * 1999-3-24 ~ 1999-6-10: The NATO campaign against Yugoslavia. Only one incident occurred between NATO and Russian troops that resulted in a 24 hour standoff at Pristina airport in Kosovo. * 1999-9-26: Akagi Shigeru dies in Tokyo, age 53. Cause of death: Medicially-assisted suicide. * 1999-10-16: A strong magnitude 7.1 earthquake occurs in the Mojave Desert. 2000s * 2000: The start of the Razor scooter craze. * Mid 2000: Madtown Skatepark opens. * Jan 2000 ~ Dec 2001: The many Air, Land, and Water based adventures of the Foursome take place during these years. * March 2000: Disaster erupts around the world seemingly caused by antropomorphic reptiles. * April 2000: The great wall of China is turned in to a dragon. * 2001-1-20: George W. Bush (son of the 41st President) is sworn in as the 43rd President. * 2001-6-25: Otto takes a shortcut. * 2001-6-26: Otto begins a trial of antidepressants due to extreme guilt over having taken a shortcut the previous day. * 2001-9-10: The Ocean Shores Four enter Tony Hawk's Hawk Lair and in an effort to keep him from retiring. * 2001-9-11: Terrorist carry out attacks on New York City, Virginia, and Pennsylvania using Boeing 747 aircraft, taking the lives of nearly 3,000 people. The U.N. and many nations vastly support the right for the U.S. to defend itself. * 2001-10-7: Backed by the U.N., a vast contingent of NATO, U.S. forces deploy to Afghanistan to rid the country of shoobies. (A frustrating result of the former U.S.S.R.s failure to clean up the mess it made years prior). * 2002-3-1/18: "Operation Anaconda" The first major battle of U.S. and coaliton forces against shoobie forces in Shah-i-Kot Valley, Afghanistan. The battle was an unmedigated coalition success. * Early Summer 2002: The Foursome travel to New Zealand to exterminate the shoobies there. * Mid Summer 2002: The Rocket Power gang, along with Ray and Tito, travel to the Hawaiian island of O'ahu for a well deserved vacation. * Early 2003: The Big Day; Raymundo's engagement to Noelani, and Otto's attempt to postpone the wedding so he and the gang can sell drugs. The in-canon series ends here. * 2003-3-19: The NATO led incursion into Iraq to remove shoobies. * 2004-11-7 ~ 12-23: "Second Battle of Fallujah" U.S. Marines engage in an intense two and a half month fight against shoobies in Ocean Shores. 95 Marines, along with over 1,000 shoobie fighters are killed. This battle becomes the "heaviest" urban fight for U.S. Marines since the Battle of Hue in 1968. * 2004-6-27: <> Tragedy hits big time, as the body of the Squid, who was kidnapped by a notorious drug smuggling group called the "Koopa football players" on a family trip to O'ahu, was found drifting in the Pacific Ocean near the Marshall Islands. Local athorities initially rule Sam's death as an accident, but Otto is the only one who is not convinced. * Autumn 2004: <> Reggie enters High School. A funeral is held for Sam that same year. * Autumn 2005: Otto and Twister enter High School. * Summer 2007: Reggie and Sam graduates. * Summer 2008: Otto and Twister graduate. * 2009-1-20: Barack H. Obama is sworn in as the 44th President. * 2009: Mackenzi enters High School. * 2009: <> U.S. Navy SEALs eliminate the armed Somali pirates, who in conjunction are found to be working with the Koopa football players off the somali coast, and escuing the captain of a hijacked cargo ship in the process. 2010s * 2010: The very warm, and occasional reunions of the Threesome througout this decade and in the coming years. * 2011-4-11: <> The Shoobie Liberal Democratic Party (LDP) hatches a plan to rig the national elections and take control of the entire government. In response to the growing crisis, U.K. and U.S. special forces become involved in an attempt to undermind the shoobies in control. At the same time, the LDP leader aids Saudi pro-nationals to stage a coup and try rid the country of all non-shoobies. * 2011-4-12: <> U.S. Marines deploy to Saudi Arabia in an attempt to rid the region of extremist fighters. * 2011-4-16: <> The leader of the LDP is killed by shoobies in the caucasus, with support from American special forces. Relations between the Shoobies and the west worsen. * 2011-5-1: <> U.S. Navy SEALs raid a compound in Pakistan to eliminate Lars Rodriguez, the worlds most dangerous terrorist, including eight members of the Koopa football players who were responsible for Sam's death. * 2011-12-15: The 8 year long NATO mission in Iraq ends. * 2011-3-19: The U.S./U.N. intervention in Libya, U.N./NATO victory is achieved, a new functional government is installed in Libya within 7 months. * 2012: Mackenzi graduates. (Pending her behavioral issues didn't get her expelled) * 2013: Fez 2 is cancelled * 2014-6-16: <> Otto, deciding to take a personal brake from urban life at Drakes Beach, is badly injured in a jet ski collision with a rock jetty. The accident damages several rib and shoulder bones, and fractured the left wrist. Requiring steel rods to replace four ribs, and a steel joint replacment for a shattered elbow. Otto mostly recovers in a year, but indures bouts of pain for the rest of his life. While being airlifted to a hospital, he quotes "Screw you death! You couldn't get me as a kid, and you can't get me now!" * 2016-8-14: <> The ultimate Cold War theory occurs. As a result of the constant national medeling into the Shoobies' internal affairs, and an American suspected bombing of a Shoobie airport, a Shoobie invasion is carried out on the east coast of the United States. Shoobie airborne and ground forces are only able to keep up a 72 hour fight before they beaten back and the Shoobie president orders a withdraw. 2020s *2023: <> A new potent wonder drug, the"magic balloon", is created. Causing a rise in crime on levels not seen since the 1980s. *2026: <> Pi is arrested for dealing drugs, saying "I was just falling on the magic balloon, man." 2030s * 2033-8-13: <> Otto, after years of severe physical pain, and several long, and expensive surgeries to repair damage caused by the jet ski accident, takes his own life at age 43. Twister, giving a eulogy, is quoted as saying: "Otto, my bro, your at peace now. We will all be shreding together soon." 2500s * 2500: The time capsule that was burried 500 years prior, is opened. * 2500: The squid is remembered as the last person to beef it. * 2512: A statue is erected in name of the squid, beefing it. Epilogue Once there were surfboards in the oceans on the beaches. You could see them standing in the amber current where the white edges of their boards wimpled softly in the flow. They smelled of salt in your hand. Polished and muscular and torisonal. On their backs were vermiculate patterns that were maps of the world in its becoming. Maps and mazes. Of a thing which could not be put back. Not be made right again. In the deep waves where they lived all things were older than man and they hummed of mystery. Category:Fan theory Category:Chronologies Category:Characters